


Melindungimu

by Arale66



Category: Tekken Chinmi
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arale66/pseuds/Arale66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takkan ku biarkan kau terluka "lagi".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melindungimu

**Melindungimu**

**Tekken Chinmi (Kung Fu Boy) (c) Maekawa Takeshi**

**Rate T**

**Warn: Drabble, Sho ai, typo, Chinmi x Shie Fan**

**.**

Malam sudah larut. Suara jangkrik di rerumputan luar kamar sudah saling bersahutan, seakan mereka ingin memamerkan kemesraan mereka pada semua orang yang masih terjaga di malam dingin di musim penghujan ini.

Chinmi masih terjaga dengan mata elangnya yang menatap lurus ke langit-langit kamar penginapan. Tangannya terlipat rapi di atas selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai sebatas dada. Malam ini matanya enggan terpejam. Bukan karena jangkrik berisik diluar sana. Bukan pula karena dengkuran rekan sekamarnya yang jauh lebih berisik dari puluhan kawanan jangkrik yang berderik bersamaan.

Chinmi melirik ke kanan, dimana rekannya yang berkepala plontos tertidur pulas dengan posisi berantakan hingga membuat selimutnya tergulung kesana kemari.

"HATSHYUU! Hngggh!"

Dia tertawa kecil dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi perut Tantan agar tidak masuk angin. Sepertinya, hanya kepalanya saja yang sanggup menerima banyak hembusan angin dingin.

Matanya kini beralih ke sesosok tubuh yang juga telah terlelap dengan indahnya di malam ini. Sosok yang biasanya lembut dalam pembawaan, sikap, maupun perkataan, kini terlihat lebih rapuh saat tidur. Seolah-olah dia adalah guci keramik berharga milik raja yang akan lecet jika sedikit saja tersentuh. Rival sekaligus orang yang sangat berarti bagi Chinmi setelah kakak tercintanya.

Matanya terpejam, dengkuran halus keluar dari bibir tipisnya yang selalu menyunggingkan senyuman. Kepalanya sedikit tertoleh ke arah Chinmi, menampilkan pemandangan yang luar biasa indah dari sosok manis yang tengah terlelap itu. Yah, setidaknya Chinmi lebih beranggapan kalau Shie Fan itu lebih cocok menyandang predikat "manis" ketimbang "tampan". Dan memikirkan hal itu sanggup membuat sang pengajar muda kuil Dairin itu harus menontrol jantungnya agar tak berdetak terlalu cepat. Belakangan Chinmi mulai menyadari desiran-desiran aneh setiap dia berada di sebelah Shie Fan dan kali ini agaknya menghasilkan efek yang sedikit merepotkan. Padahal saat mereka kecil, selalu Chinmi yang memaksa tidur di sebelah Shie Fan.

Dia jadi terkenang masa-masa itu. Saat perkenalan dengan Riki yang mengajarkannya ilmu tongkat, Guru Soshu, dan Shie Fan. Dulu Chinmi merasa Shie Fan selalu berada di satu jenjang tingkat yang lebih tinggi darinya.

" _Chinmi, antara kamu dan Shie Fan terdapat perbedaan yang nyata!"_

Yak, terima kasih banyak untuk Riki yang sudah menyampaikan kalimat itu dan mengakibatkan Chinmi terobsesi pada apapun yang dilakukan Shie Fan untuk mengetahui apa sebenarnya perbedaan dirinya dan Shie Fan dan tanpa disadari hal itu membuat Shie Fan menjadi sosok special di mata Chinmi.

Sebenarnya Chinmi sedikit risau dengan misi mereka dari Raja kali ini. Menyusup ke markas utama angkatan laut untuk mereka bertiga itu perkara gampang, apa lagi dia amat sangat tahu kemampuan dua partner misinya kali ini. Tantan memang sedikit ceroboh, tapi dia bisa diandalkan soal ketahanan tubuh. Apa lagi tendangannya yang akurat serta jurus-jurus yang sanggup membuat Chinmi sendiri kerepotan. Terlebih lagi dia yang 'katanya' memiliki jurus baru itu semakin membuat Chinmi merasa sosok plontos itu suatu saat harus jadi partner tarung mati-matiannya lagi. Tapi, sebenarnya yang dirisaukannya itu adalah Shie Fan.

Bukan! Bukannya Chinmi tidak percaya pada kemampuan kung fu Shie Fan. Chinmi tak pernah sekalipun menganggap Shie Fan lebih lemah darinya, walaupun Shie Fan telah ia kalahkan di turnamen kerajaan lalu. Chinmi hanya tak ingin Shie Fan berada di posisi berbahaya lagi. Dia hanya tak ingin pemuda itu terluka lagi untuk melindunginya. Dia tak ingin lagi melihat Shie Fan yang bercucuran darah karena melindungi pe-kung fu bodoh seperti dirinya. Tidak lagi kejadian seperti saat Shie Fan melindunginya dari sekumpulan serigala, maupun melindunginya saat nyaris terbunuh jarum beracun saat turnamen kerajaan. Dia tak ingin lagi tubuh Shie Fan menjadi tumbal untuknya.

Melihat Shie Fan dibawah kontrol jarum bius saat turnamen kerajaan sudah cukup membuat Chinmi merasa tubuhnya tercabik-cabik. Dia tak ingin lagi kejadian seperti itu menimpa tubuh Shie Fan dan membuat pemuda itu kehilangan senyum hangatnya. Dia tak peduli jika ribuan jarum yang menusuknya, puluhan orang melukainya, atau jika dia harus menyerahkan nyawanya sekalipun. Asal Shie Fan hidup. Asal Shie Fan bisa terenyum. Asal Shie Fan tak terluka, menderita dan menangis.

Egois memang. Tapi, hanya itu yang Chinmi inginkan.

Perlahan Chinmi menggerakkan sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap pipi pemuda disampingnya. Chinmi sedikit terkaget karena permukaannya jauh lebih lembut dari yang dia bayangkan. Tangannya beranjak memainkan ujung tambut Shie Fan yang terkulai lemas mengikuti arah grafitasi.

"Shie Fan... Kali ini, biarkan aku melindungimu." bisik Chinmi pada sosok terlelap Shie Fan sebelum kembali mengusap pipinya.

Shie Fan yang terlihat sedikit bereaksi pada sentuhan terakhir Chinmi membuat Chinmi tersadar bahwa dirinya sudah mengganggu tidur orang di sebelahnya dan langsung menarik tangannya dan berusaha pura-pura terlelap.

Yah, setidaknya setelah mengutarakan keinginannya walau hanya melalui bisikan, Chinmi merasa lebih baik dan bisa benar-benar terlelap untuk malam ini. Karena Shie Fan ada disisinya.

**END.**

**Omake.**

Mata Shie Fan terbuka perlahan dan langsung menatap sosok terlelap di sisinya. Rival abadinya sekaligus sosok paling berarti dihidupnya. Dengkuran teratur Chinmi menandakan pemuda itu sudah benar-benar terbang ke alam mimpinya.

Jemari Shie Fan meraih jemari Chinmi yang terkulai di sisi tubuhnya dan mulai menautkan jemari panjangnya.

"Chinmi... Aku akan selalu melindungimu."

**END.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Baeklaaahhhh tamat dia... :3
> 
> /tebar-tebar confetti/
> 
> Gaje... gaje... gaje...
> 
> Kita pindah pairing dulu...
> 
> Ke Boru x Shoubi.. semoga bisa kelar secepatnya.
> 
> Lagi repot kalau bikin fict panjang-panjang sebenarnya :p
> 
> Jadi untuk sesaat ini biarkan aku jadi Ratu Drabble...
> 
> Fict pertama di Fandom baru ini...
> 
> Dan sebenarnya udah dari jaman bocah saya demen sama komiknya, tapi sejak Yaoi menyrempet otak saya, nggak pernah lagi bayangin Chinmi x Yan... Tapi malah Mob! x Chinmi #ditampar
> 
> Mind RnR?


End file.
